


Fire

by jakia



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine AU Friday on Tumblr.  The Anderson's home burns down, and Kurt only finds out about it after the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: a burnt-down home and losing everything in a fire.

 

Kurt gets the email from Sam the same as everyone else in New Directions, at seven am with the sun barely rising up out of his seventh story New York window.

To: kehummel@gmail.com  
  
cc: finn.hudson@us.army.mil; puckasaurus2012@hotmail.com; rachel*berry@gmail.com; majones12@calstatela.edu; artiermoneyabrams@gmail.com; lucy.fabray@yale.edu; justdance@gmail.com; tinacc@hotmail.com; fondue42@yahoo.com; newyorkboundlesbian18@yahoo.com; princesssugarmotta@gmail.com; luckoftheirish73@hotmail.com; jesusiscool47@yahoo.com; will.schuester@wmhs.edu

From: navitroutymouth@yahoo.com

_Hey guys. I wish I was writing to you all with happier news, like we just won Sectionals or something like that, but I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news instead._

_As some of you already know, Blaine’s house burned down last night.  Like, **really** burnt down, there is nothing left.  Firefighters are thinking it was something electrical, but they aren’t sure just yet.  They’ve lost everything.  Blaine’s currently in the hospital at the moment—no burns or anything like that, but some of the firefighters are worried that he inhaled too much smoke—he’s been coughing really bad, but the doctors (at the moment) think he’ll be alright._

_The biggest concern now however is where he’s going to live.  His parents are still in Europe at the moment, but they should be home pretty soon, and from what Blaine’s been telling me, they’ve basically got three options:_

_1\. Go live with his brother in LA (we all remember Cooper’s master class, right?)_

_2\. Go live with his grandparents in Michigan_

_3\. Find some place to stay here._

_Burt’s currently in DC right now, but I’m going to try to convince him to let the Andersons stay with us, at least until they can get a new home._

_Anyway, keep Blaine and his family in your prayers.  If you have any old clothes or anything like that that might fit them, please feel free to share.  I’ll get back to you with their sizes later after Blaine wakes up._

_Love you all lots (especially to you, Miss Jones <3).  Hopefully next time we send a group email it’ll be with happier news!_

_Sam_

_P.S.—Blaine’s phone was damaged in the fire, so he’s probably not getting your messages.  You can send him an email, though, or call me, Tina, or Artie, and we’ll pass it along._

_P.S.S. – He’s currently at St. Rita’s in room 268 if you wanna come see him._

 

Kurt dives for his phone plugged in beside his bed, angry and hurt and paranoid—and he’s right, he has six missed calls from Blaine, and two texts—one from Sam, and one for his father, both asking for him to give them a call when he wakes up. 

He will never go to bed with his phone on silent ever again.  

He calls Sam anyway, and isn’t surprised when he answers on the second ring.

“Dude, he  _just_  fell asleep.”

“I don’t  _care_ ,” Kurt snaps back, irritated and uneasy in his own skin.  “I need to talk to him, Sam.  I—I need to know he’s okay.”

“He’s had one hell of a night, are you sure you want to—wait, he’s waking up.” He hears mumbling in the background, and Sam whispering  _yes, it’s Kurt, do you want to—?_ Before he hears the phone being tossed.

“Kurt?” Comes Blaine’s voice—raspier than usual, through the phone, and Kurt's eyes water slightly at the sound of his voice.

“Blaine, baby, are you okay?”

“mm fine,” Blaine mumbles, his voice sleep-heavy.  “I was dreaming of you.”

Kurt chokes back a sob.  “A good dream, I hope?”

“Mmm, yeah.  You were a hot firefighter, and you saved me ‘cause my house was on fire, and then when we got out of my house you laid me down on the grass and we made out for like, ten minutes.” He hears the sound of Blaine sitting up suddenly in bed.  “Wait, parts of that were real, weren’t they? My house really was on fire, wasn’t it?”

Kurt’s heart tightens in his chest. “I’m afraid so, baby, I—I’m so sorry.”

“Oh man.  I hope I didn’t actually stick my tongue down a firefighter’s throat.  That’d be embarrassing.”

Kurt blinks, and hears Sam grab the phone.  “Warning, he’s a  _little_  bit high.  The doctors gave him some painkillers for his throat and to help him sleep.  So he’s kinda—out of it.  Just so you know.”

He hears Sam hand the phone back to Blaine, who giggles roughly before coughing violently.  “Kurt?”

“Yes baby?”

“I love you,” Blaine mumbles, small and quiet.  “I miss you, and I’m sorry if I made out with a firefighter last night.  I didn’t mean to.”

Kurt laughs softly.  “That okay, sweetheart.  I’m just glad  _you’re_  okay, alright? I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Blaine gets quiet for a moment.  “Maggie burned up.”

“I—what?” Who’s Maggie?

“Maggie.  Margaret Thatcher Dog.  I went—I went looking for her after they put out the fire, and all the rest of my stuff, too, and it’s all just—-gone.  It’s all  _gone_.” Blaine sobs quietly for a minute.  “I don’t even have  _clothes_  any more, Kurt, what am I going to  _do?_ ”

He starts crying, and then he starts coughing again heavily.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, Blaine.  You can’t—you can’t worry about that right now, alright?  Right now we’re just going to be happy that you’re  _alive_ , Blaine.  Okay? That’s the important thing.”

Blaine cries into his pillow.  “I wish you were here, Kurt.”

Kurt’s heart breaks.  “I know.  I wish I was, too.”

 


End file.
